Not Applicable
Field of the Inventionxe2x80x94The invention relates generally to the modification and control of the temperature of a selected body organ. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and intravascular apparatus for controlling organ temperature.
Background Informationxe2x80x94Organs in the human body, such as the brain, kidney and heart, are maintained at a constant temperature of approximately 37xc2x0 C. Hypothermia can be clinically defined as a core body temperature of 35xc2x0 C. or less. Hypothermia is sometimes characterized further according to its severity. A body core temperature in the range of 33xc2x0 C. to 35xc2x0 C. is described as mild hypothermia. A body temperature of 28xc2x0 C. to 32xc2x0 C. is described as moderate hypothermia. A body core temperature in the range of 24xc2x0 C. to 28xc2x0 C. is described as severe hypothermia.
Hypothermia is uniquely effective in reducing brain injury caused by a variety of neurological insults and may eventually play an important role in emergency brain resuscitation. Experimental evidence has demonstrated that cerebral cooling improves the patient""s outcome after global ischemia, focal ischemia, or traumatic brain injury. For this reason, hypothermia may be induced in order to reduce the effect of certain bodily injuries to the brain as well as other organs.
Cerebral hypothermia has traditionally been accomplished through whole body cooling to create a condition of total body hypothermia in the range of 20xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C. Howvever, the use of total body hypothermia risks certain deleterious systematic vascular effects. For example, total body hypothermia may cause severe derangement of the cardiovascular system, including low cardiac output, elevated systematic resistance, and ventricular fibrillation. Other side effects include renal failure, disseminated intravascular coagulation, and electrolyte disturbances. In addition to the undesirable side effects, total body hypothermia is difficult to administer.
Catheters have been developed which are inserted into the bloodstream of the patient in order to induce total body hypothermia. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,419 to Dato describes a device and technique of lowering and raising the temperature of the human body. The Dato reference discloses a technique of inducing moderate hypothermia in a patient using a metallic catheter. The metallic catheter has an inner passageway through which a fluid, such as water, can be circulated. The catheter is inserted through the femoral vein and then through the inferior vena cava as far as the right atrium and the superior vena cava. The Dato reference discloses a catheter having an elongated cylindrical shape and is constructed from stainless steel. By way of example, Dato suggests the use of a catheter approximately 70 cm in length and approximately 6 mm in diameter. However, use of the Dato device implicates the negative effects of total body hypothermia described above.
Due to the problems associated with total body hypothermia, attempts have been made to provide more selective cooling. For example, cooling helmets or head gear have been used in an attempt to cool only the head rather than the patient""s entire body. However, such methods rely on conductive heat transfer through the skull and into the brain. One drawback of using conductive heat transfer is that the process of reducing the temperature of the brain is prolonged. Also, it is difficult to precisely control the temperature of the brain when using conduction due to the temperature gradient that must be established externally in order to sufficiently lower the internal temperature. In addition, when using conduction to cool the brain, the face of the patient is also subjected to severe hypothermia, increasing discomfort and the likelihood of negative side effects. It is known that profound cooling of the face can cause similar cardiovascular side effects as total body cooling. From a practical standpoint, such devices are cumbersome and may make continued treatment of the patient difficult or impossible.
Selective organ hypothermia has also been attempted by perfusion of a cold solution such as saline or perflourocarbons. This process is commonly used to protect the heart during heart surgery and is referred to as cardioplegia. Perfusion of a cold solution has a number of drawbacks, including a limited time of administration due to excessive volume accumulation, cost, and inconvenience of maintaining the perfusate and lack of effectiveness due to the temperature dilution from the blood. Temperature dilution by the blood is a particular problem in high blood flow organs such as the brain.
Therefore, there is a need for a practical method and apparatus which modifies and controls the temperature of a selected organ but does not suffer from the drawbacks of total body hypothermia or cold perfusion.
The invention provides a method and device to transfer heat to or from a selected organ in an efficient manner. The device has a high degree of lateral flexibility and is collapsible, thereby affording an easy insertion procedure. The device allows high surface area to increase heat transfer.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to a catheter system to change the temperature of blood by heat transfer to or from a working fluid. The system includes an inflatable inlet lumen and outlet lumen. The outlet lumen is coupled to the inlet lumen so as to transfer working fluid between the two. The outlet lumen has a structure when inflated to induce turbulence in the blood and/or in the working fluid.
Variations of the system may include one or more of the following. The inlet lumen and the outlet lumen may be made of a flexible material such as latex rubber. The outlet lumen may have a structure to induce turbulence in the working fluid when inflated, such as a helical shape which may be tapered in a segmented or non-segmented manner. The radii of the inlet and outlet lumens may decrease in a distal direction such that the inlet and outlet lumens are tapered when inflated. A wire may be disposed in the inlet or outlet lumens to provide shape and strength when deflated.
The thickness of the outlet lumen, when inflated, may be less than about xc2xd mil. The length of the inlet lumen may be between about 5 and 30 centimeters. If the outlet lumen has a helical shape, the diameter of the helix may be less than about 8 millimeters when inflated. The outer diameter of the helix of the outlet lumen, when inflated, may be between about 2 millimeters and 8 millimeters and may taper to between about 1 millimeter and 2 millimeters. In segmented embodiments, a length of a segment may be between about 1 centimeter and 10 centimeters. The radii of the inlet and outlet lumens when inflated may be between about 0.5 millimeters and 2 millimeters.
The outlet lumen may further include at least one surface feature and/or interior feature, the surface feature inducing turbulence in the fluid adjacent the outlet lumen and the interior feature inducing turbulence in the working fluid. The surface feature may include one or more helical turns or spirals formed in the outlet lumen. Adjacent turns may employ opposite helicity. Alternatively or in combination, the surface feature may be a series of staggered protrusions formed in the outlet lumen.
The turbulence-inducing outlet lumen may be adapted to induce turbulence when inflated within a free stream of blood when placed within an artery. The turbulence intensity may be greater than about 0.05. The turbulence-inducing outlet lumen may be adapted to induce turbulence when inflated throughout the period of the cardiac cycle when placed within an artery or during at least 20% of the period.
The system may further include a coaxial supply catheter having an inner catheter lumen coupled to the inlet lumen and a working fluid supply configured to dispense the working fluid and having an output coupled to the inner catheter lumen. The working fluid supply may be configured to produce a pressurized working fluid at a temperature of between about xe2x88x923xc2x0 C. and 36xc2x0 C. and at a pressure below about 5 atmospheres of pressure. Higher temperatures may be employed if blood heating is desired.
The turbulence-inducing outlet lumen may include a surface coating or treatment such as heparin to inhibit clot formation. A stent may be coupled to the distal end of the inlet lumen. The system may be employed to cool or heat volumes of tissue rather than blood.
In embodiments employing a tapered helical outlet lumen, the taper of the outlet lumen allows the outlet lumen to be placed in an artery having.a radius less than the first radius. The outlet lumen may be tapered in segments. The segments may be separated by joints, the joints having a radius less than that of either adjacent segment.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a method of changing the temperature of blood by heat transfer. The method includes inserting an inflatable heat transfer element into an artery or vein and inflating the same by delivering a working fluid to its interior. The temperature of the working fluid is generally different from that of the blood. The method further includes inducing turbulence in the working fluid by passing the working fluid through a turbulence-inducing path, such that turbulence is induced in a substantial portion of a free stream of blood. The inflatable heat transfer element may have a turbulence-inducing structure when inflated.
In another aspect, the invention is directed towards a method of treating the brain which includes inserting a flexible heat transfer element into an artery from a distal location and circulating a working fluid through the flexible heat transfer element to inflate the same and to selectively modify the temperature of an organ without significantly modifying the temperature of the entire body. The flexible, conductive heat transfer element preferably absorbs more than about 25, 50 or 75 watts of heat. The artery may be the common carotid or a combination of the common carotid and the internal carotid.
In another aspect, the invention is directed towards a method for selectively cooling an organ in the body of a patient which includes introducing a catheter into a blood vessel supplying the organ, the catheter having a diameter of 5 mm or less, inducing free stream turbulence in blood flowing over the catheter, and cooling the catheter to remove heat from the blood to cool the organ without substantially cooling the entire body. In one embodiment, the cooling removes at least about 75 watts of heat from the blood. In another embodiment, the cooling removes at least about 100 watts of heat from the blood. The organ being cooled may be the human brain.
The circulating may further include passing the working fluid in through an inlet lumen and out through an outlet, coaxial lumen. The working fluid may be a liquid at or well below its boiling point, and furthermore may may be aqueous.
Advantages of the invention include one or more of the following. The design criteria described above for the heat transfer element: small diameter when deflated, large diameter when inflated, high flexibility, and enhanced heat transfer rate through increases in the surface of the heat transfer element and the creation of turbulent flow, facilitate creation of a heat transfer element which successfully achieves selective organ cooling or heating. Because only a selected organ is cooled, complications associated with total body hypothermia are avoided. Because the blood is cooled intravascularly, or in situ, problems associated with external circulation of the blood are eliminated. Also, only a single puncture and arterial vessel cannulation are required which may be performed at an easily accessible artery such as the femoral, subclavian, or brachial arteries. By eliminating the use of a cold perfusate, problems associated with excessive fluid accumulation are avoided. In addition, rapid cooling to a precise temperature may be achieved. Further, treatment of a patient is not cumbersome and the patient may easily receive continued care during the heat transfer process. The device and method may be easily combined with other devices and techniques to provide aggressive multiple therapies. Other advantages will become clear from the description below.